Bukan High Heels Biasa
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Semoga beruntung seperti brand yang aku pakai/Siapapun yang menolongku kalau atas tragedy heels ini, kalau pria, akan aku jadikan kekasih/


**********Bukan High Heels Biasa**  


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Mengandung unsur yang berbahaya bagi penderita penyakit penasaran *harap hubungi dokter*, gaje, AU, OOC, typo (s) dan masih banyak lagi.  
**

******Don't like? Don't Read**

******.**

******.**

******Happy Reading**

******.**

******.**

******Sepatu yang indah akan membawa siapapun yang memakai terlihat sempurna. Sepatu juga akan menunjukkan kemana langkah kakimu menuju ketempat yang indah yang ingin selalu kau datangi. Sepatu adalah gaya hidup, karenanya, sepatu bisa dikatakan pelengkap dari semua accesoris bagi pemakainya.**

.

.

.

Siang ini di sebuah toko yang letaknya berada di dalam sebuah mall terkenal di Karakura city, nampaknya begitu ramai dengan pengunjung. Semua pasti heran kenapa toko ini begitu ramai. Ok, toko ini bernama 'Lucky'. Lucky merupakan toko sepatu elite. Sepatu yang dipasarkan disini mahal dan tentu saja kualitas nomor satu. Desaign dari sepatu bermerk sama seperti nama tokonya ini sangat unik, elegan, glamour, santai dan nyaman apabila dipakai. Sepatu 'Lucky' ini bahkan telah sampai di pasar Amerika dan Eropa. Rata-rata pembeli di toko ini adalah seorang kalangan menengah keatas dan executive muda. Kembali ke topik semula. Toko ini hari ini mengadakan diskon bagi pelanggan atau membernya. Hal inilah yang sangat dinanti oleh mereka tiap tahunnya tidak terkecuali bagi dua orang wanita muda yang sangat menggandrungi sepatu yang unik dan indah.

"Rangiku, kau beli yang warna apa?" tanya seorang wanita muda berparas cantik, bertubuh mungil itu pada sahabatnya.

"Aku beli heels warna merah, Rukia-chan. Kalau kau sendiri?" kata wanita bernama Rangiku.

"High heels berwarna ungu yang sesuai dengan iris amnesthyku," jawab Rukia girang.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita segera bayar ke kasir. Aku tidak sabar untuk memakainya ke pesta nanti malam, Rukia-chan," sahut Rangiku tersenyum.

"Ayo," jawab Rukia singkat. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar sepatu yang mereka pilih. Mereka tampak senang karena mereka mendapatkan sepatu yang hanya limited edition dengan harga khusus tentunya. Setelah mereka selesai melakukan transaksi, mereka keluar dari toko tersebut dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Rukia-chan, sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini. Aku ada janji dengan Gin. Kau tak apa-apa aku tinggal duluan?" kata Rangiku.

"Pergilah, Rangiku. Aku tak apa-apa. Tenanglah, tidak ada yang berani menggangguku, kok," jawab Rukia enteng.

"Baik-baik. Aku percaya kok. Kau kan pemegang sabuk hitam, jadi mana mungkin ada yang berani mengganggumu," sahut Rangiku mengejek. Rangiku tahu bahwa Rukia dulunya adalah pemegang sabuk hitam saat SMA. Ia juga tahu betul bahwa sahabatnya tidak mudah dikalahkan begitu saja oleh lawannya.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti malam. Jangan sampai terlambat," Rukia mengingatkan.

"Daa, Rukia," jawab singkat Rangiku sambil melambaikan tangan. Akhirnya Rangiku pun meninggalkan Rukia sendirian seorang diri. Rukia yang melihat punggung Rangiku semakin menjauh dari pandangan hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia merasa iri pada Rangiku yang memiliki kekasih yang baik seperti Gin Ichimaru. Rukia mendesah pelan. 'Kapan aku bisa berkencan dengan seorang pria seperti Gin, ya?' batin Rukia.

* * *

******Bukan High Heels Biasa**

* * *

"Sayang, kau berangkat ke pesta jam berapa? Ini sudah jam tujuh, kau belum siap juga?" panggil seorang wanita dari balik pintu kamar Rukia.

"Aku hampir selesai, Hisana nee-san," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Kalau sudah selesai turunlah," pinta wanita bernama Hisana.

"Baiklah, nee-san. Aku turun sekarang," jawab Rukia singkat. Sejenak Rukia kembali menatap cermin didepannya,'Akhirnya selesai juga. Kau cantik Rukia. Semoga malam ini kau beruntung seperti nama brand sepatumu ini,' ucap Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian bersiap- siap turun kebawah untuk pamit pada nee-san dan nii-samanya.

.

.

.

"Wah, adikku cantik sekali malam ini. Benarkan, Byakuya," kata Hisana kagum melihat Rukia yang tampak cantik dengan gaun selutut dan high heels yang senada dengan gaun dan iris amnesthynya itu.

"Kau akan jadi pusat perhatian, Rukia," jawab singkat Byakuya.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu, nee-san, nii-sama. Aku pergi dulu," kata Rukia.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam," ucap Byakuya menginterupsi.

"Baik, nii-sama," sahut Rukia. Rukia kemudian melanggkahkan kakinya ke arah garasi rumahnya. Kali ini, ia mengemudikan mobilnya seorang diri. Khusus hari ini ia diijinkan mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa seorang sopir yang menemaninya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Rukia telah sampai di parkiran tempat acara pesta berlangsung. Ia kemudian merapikan dandanannya sejenak lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Rukia berjalan dengan riang dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Ia terus berjalan sampai tak sadar telah-

KLEKK

"OH MY GOD," teriak Rukia kesal. Bayangkan saja dia telah susah payah dandan selama berjam-jam tapi setelah sampai disini, hak sepatunya tertancap mulus pada pelindung saluran pembuangan air yang berjeruji dalam parkiran gedung itu. Rukia berusaha menarik high heelsnya, tapi sepertinya sulit sekali high heelsnya lolos dari lubang tersebut. 'Sial, padahal acara akan segera dimulai. Kenapa sesial ini sih, sampai aku harus terjebak di lubanng bodoh ini' batin Rukia. Rukia sedikit panik. Rukia melepas heelsnya yang tertancap itu. Ia menariknya lagi. Mencaoba berulang-ulang hingga keringatnya menetes. Rukia tidak sadar disekelilingnya telah memperhatikannya. Ia merasa malu sekaligus kesal akan keadaanya sekarang. Ia malu karena heelsnya menancap ditempat yang tidak etis, dan kesal karena tidak ada seorangpun yang membantunya. Ia menggerutu dalam hati, ia bersumpah dalam hati. 'Jika ada seorang lelaki membantunya saat ini, akan aku jadikan kekasih, jika perempuan, aku akan berikan dia sepatu terbaru dari 'Lucky' limited edition,' batin Rukia. Rukia masih sibuk mengeluarkan heelsnya sampai tidak sadar ada mobil dibelakangnya-

"Nona, awas dibelakangmu," teriak seseorang dari arah samping.

"A-apa-" kata Rukia terkejut

"Awas-

Ckkkkkkiittttttt

.

.

**~Rukia POV**

Apa aku sudah mati? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun. Please, semoga ini cuma mimpi. Aku membuka mata, kudapati diriku berada di atas tubuh seseorang. Tubuhnya hangat, dan wangi aroma mint yang memabukkan indera penciumanku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat dan rasakan. Jingga, ya, warna rambutnya jingga yang pertama kali kulihat. Aku beralih pada wajahnya. Dia tampan sekali. Aku terlena, dan kami saling menatap. Aku merasa terhipnotis oleh iris musim gugurnya itu. Benar-benar cocok dengan rambut jingganya.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria jingga itu.

"O-oh, aku baik-baik saja, tuan. Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu bisakah anda menyinggkir dari atas tubuhku?" kata pria itu.

"Gomenasai," kataku malu.

'Sial, orang ini benar-benar membuatku lupa akan posisiku saat ini,' batinku.

"Yang penting kau tidak terluka, nona. Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Panggil aku Ichigo, dan namamu?

"Rukia Kuchiki. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena kau menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku terlalu sibuk mengambil high heelsku yang tertancap itu," kataku.

"Maksudmu, heels warna ungu ini?" kata pria bernama Ichigo itu.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat didepan mataku saat ini. High heels itu berhasil keluar dari lubang itu, dan sekarang berada di tangan pria bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kyaaaaa,benar ini milikku, Ichigo. Tapi bagaimana bisa terlepas sedangkan aku saja tidak bisa mencabutnya," kataku sambil berteriak kegirangan.

"Aku melihatmu saat mencoba berusaha mengeluarkan sepatu dari lubang itu. Saat itu juga ada mobil datang kearahmu. Aku berlari kearahmu, meraih tubuhmu dan mengambil sepatumu," jawab Ichigo panjang lebar menceritakan kejadian dengan detail kepadakku.

"Begitu, ya?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau harus perhatikan langkahmu agar tidak terjadi seperti ini lagi. Mana kakimu, aku pakaikan ya," ucap Ichigo lembut.

Aku terbengong mendengarkan penuturannya yang menurutku keren dan pemberani. Aku semakin tertarik dengan pria di hadapanku. Sejenak, aku berpikir ini bukan sial tapi 'Lucky' sama seperti sepatu ini. Dia memakaikan heels di kakiku. Sungguh pria yang gentlemen. Aku jadi berpikir apakah ini berkaitan dengan janjiku yang kubuat barusan. Ya, aku akan menepatinya.

"Ichigo, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanyaku mantap.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" jawab Ichigo heran.

"Jawab saja. Aku butuh jawaban itu sekarang," kataku mengintimidasi.

"Aku baru enam bulan putus dengan kekasihku. Aku kemari untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan mantanku. Neil namanya dan sekarang dia telah menikah dengan orang lain," jawab Ichigo.

'Berarti dia istri Grimmjow? Kesempatan bagus,' batinku.

"Langsung saja, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Setidaknya cuma malam ini saja," kataku mantap.

"A-apa? Kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada laki-laki yang baru kau kenal kurang dari satu jam ada dihadapanmu ini?" tanya Ichigo terkejut.

"Ya. Aku yakin kau pria yang baik. Jadi apa salahnya. Sekarang, apa jawabanmu?"

'Wanita ini menarik juga,' batin Ichigo.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanuaku heran.

"Huh, aku tidak bisa," katanya menyesal.

"Kau menolakku?"

"Maksudku tidak bisa kalau tidak memberimu kesempatan masuk di hatiku. Tidak ada salahnya membuka hati untukmu, Rukia. Kau tahu awalnya ku terkejut dengan pernyataanmu. Tapi aku suka wanita sepertimu yang berbeda dari wanita lain," kata Ichigoo tersenyum.

"Jadi," tanyaku penasaran dengan jawabannya.

"Ya, aku terima. Semoga setelah ini hubungan kita awet," ucap Ichigo mantap.

"Arigatōgozaimasu. Sekarang mari kita masuk kedalam. Pesta sudah dimulai," kataku tersenyum.

"Pegang tanganku, honey," sahut Ichigo menarik tanganku dan membawaku kedalam genggaman hangat jari tangannnya.

"Baik, mari kita masuk kedalam, honey," kataku. Kami berdua resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku lega dia tidak menolakku. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malampanjang yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan sepanjang hidupku. Tuhan, semoga jalinan ini tidak terputus sampai dijalan.

**~End Rukia POV**

* * *

**Bukan High Heels Biasa**

* * *

"Rukia-chan, apa kau akan mengenakan sepatu itu saat kau bertemu Ichigo nanti malam?"

"Tentu saja, Rangiku. Ini bukan high heels biasa. Kau tahu, karena high heels ini awal pertemuan kami."

"Kalau begitu, Rukia, segeralah bersiap-siaplah. Pangeranmu akan segera datang menjemputmu."

"Oke-oke."

"Aku harap dia akan melamarmu, Rukia-chan."

"Doakan saja aku segera menyusulmu kepelaminan, Rangiku."

"Tentu saja,"

.

.

.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

.

.

.

Gimana mina? Endingnya gantung ya. Aku harap kalian suka. Aku bikin gantung biar kalian berimajinasi sendiri, heheheheh *author tak bertanggung jawab jangan ditiru* supaya kalian berimajinasi sendiri akan jadi apa hubungan mereka berkat high heels Rukia. Oh,ya maaf cerita ini agak gaje dan pendek. Ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi aku saat heels aku kejepit di eskalator di sebuah mall. OMEJI, malu banget saat itu. Tapi untungnya heelsnya bis lepas dan gak ngerusak eskalatornya. Kalu ada uneg-uneg silahkan tekan tombol Review.


End file.
